defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
1951
Gebeurtenissen * De Nieuwe Vertaling van de Bijbel door het Nederlands Bijbelgenootschap (NBG) verschijnt * Afschaffing van de Legislative Council in Nieuw-Zeeland ;januari *6 - Mebyon Kernow, partij voor de belangen van Cornwall, wordt opgericht. ;februari *25 - Openingsceremonie van de eerste Pan-Amerikaanse Spelen, gehouden in Buenos Aires. ;maart *14 - Nederland wordt getroffen door een 10 minuten durende aardbeving. *21 - In de Rotterdamse haven arriveren de eerste Ambonezen: gedemobiliseerde KNIL-militairen die op dienstbevel naar Nederland komen. Ze worden gehuisvest in de kampementen Schattenberg en Lunetten. ;mei *8 - was de gemiddelde tijd die verstreek tussen het uit de cel halen van een veroordeelde en zijn of haar dood 15 seconden. Er werden zelfs recordlijsten aangelegd: het officiële Record staat sinds 8 mei - zeven seconden nadat hij uit zijn cel was gehaald viel James Inglis met de strop om zijn nek door het valluik. Dit betekende een nieuw record voor de beul Albert Pierrepoint. ;juli *16 - Koning Leopold III der Belgen doet troonsafstand. *17 - Troonsbestijging van Koning Boudewijn der Belgen. *20 juli - Koning Abdoellah I van Jordanië wordt vermoord. ;september *4 - Coevorden wordt als eerste gemeente aangesloten op het aardgas. *8 - Ondertekening van het Vredesverdrag van San Francisco door Japan en 48 andere landen. ;oktober *2 - Eerste tv-uitzending in Nederland. (zie: geschiedenis van de televisie) ;november *16 - Kneppelfreed ;december *24 - Onafhankelijkheid van Libië, gevormd uit Tripolitanië, Cyrenaika en Fezzan. Koning wordt de Emir van Cyrenaica, Idris as-Senoessi. *28 - Oprichting van het Apostolisch Genootschap. Muziek * De volgende platen worden grote hits: De Chico's - Koel Helder Water, Frankie Laine - Jezebel, Guy Mitchell - My Truly, Truly Fair, Hank Williams - Dear John, Les Paul & Mary Ford - Mockin Bird Hill en The World Is Waiting For The Sunshine, Nat King Cole - Unforgettable. Geboren ;januari * 1 - Donna Lynton, Amerikaans zangeres * 2 - Penney de Jager, Nederlands danseres, bekend van Toppop * 7 - Frans Kellendonk, Nederlands schrijver (overleden 1990) * 7 - Henk van Zuiden, Nederlandse dichter en schrijver * 8 - Crystal Gayle, Amerikaans zangeres * 11 - Hans Wijers, Nederlands politicus en topman * 12 - Herman Heinsbroek, Nederlands zakenman en politicus * 17 - Ans van Gerwen, Nederlands turnster * 25 - Boris Rösner, Tsjechisch acteur (overleden 2006) * 25 - Cees Grimbergen, Nederlands journalist en televisiepresentator * 30 - Phil Collins, Brits zanger en drummer van o.a. Genesis * 31 - Harry Wayne Casey, Amerikaans muzikant, is 'K.C.' van de band K.C. and the Sunshine Band * 31 - Phil Manzanera, Brits gitarist van Roxy Music ;februari * 2 - Joseph Custers, Nederlands muzikant * 3 - Blaise Compaoré, Burkinees president * 6 - Tjibbe Joustra, Nederlands topambtenaar * 6 - Tineke Bartels, Nederlands amazone * 8 - Steve Hillage, Brits gitarist * 14 - Elma Verhey, Nederlands journalist * 14 - Kevin Keegan, Engels voetballer (o.a. Liverpool en Hamburger SV) * 15 - Jane Seymour, Amerikaans actrice * 17 - Barzan Ibrahim al-Tikriti, halfbroer van Saddam Hussein (overleden 2007) * 20 - Gordon Brown, premier van het Verenigd Koninkrijk * 21 - Vince Welnick, Amerikaans toetsenist (overleden 2006) * 22 - Arie van den Brand, Nederlands politicus * 22 - Marleen Radder, Nederlands snelwandelaarster ;maart * 4 - Chris Rea, Brits zanger * 6 - Gerrie Knetemann, Nederlands wielrenner en wielerbondscoach (overleden 2004) * 13 - Hermine de Graaf, Nederlands schrijfster * 16 - Marijn Devalck, Vlaams acteur (Balthazar Boma in F.C. De Kampioenen) * 17 - Kurt Russell, Amerikaans acteur ;april * 5 - Theo Smit, Nederlands wielrenner * 7 - Janis Ian, Amerikaans zangeres en songwriter * 15 - Dick Maas, Nederlands filmregisseur (Flodder) * 18 - Francine Giskes, Nederlands politica (D66) * 20 - Luther Vandross, Amerikaans rhythm and blues-zanger (overleden 2006) * 20 - Jean Pierre Rawie, Nederlands dichter * 21 - Tony Danza, Amerikaans acteur (o.a. Taxi en Who's the Boss?) * 23 - Loek Hermans, Nederlands politicus (VVD) en voorzitter MKB-Nederland * 26 - Arne Jansen, Nederlands zanger ("Meisjes met rode haren") (overleden 2007) * 27 - Ace Frehley, Amerikaans gitarist van Kiss * 28 - Danni Heylen, Vlaams actrice (Pascale in F.C. De Kampioenen) * 29 - Cees van Leeuwen, Nederlands staatssecretaris van Onderwijs, Cultuur en Wetenschappen (LPF) ;mei * 1 - Erik Van Neygen, Vlaams zanger * 3 - Larry van Wieren, Nederlands/Canadees ijshockeyer en ijshockeybondscoach * 8 - Philip Bailey, Amerikaans zanger (o.a. van Earth, Wind and Fire) * 12 - Gunnar Larsson, Zweeds zwemmer en olympisch kampioen * 13 - Herman Philipse, Nederlands filosoof * 19 - Joey Ramone, geboren als Jeffrey Hyman, zanger van Ramones * 22 - Johan Verminnen, Vlaams zanger en liedjesschrijver ("Laat me nu toch niet alleen", "Mooie dagen") * 23 - Anatoli Karpov, Russisch wereldkampioen schaken * 25 - Jean-Marie Aerts, Belgisch rockgitarist T.C. Matic en producer ;juni * 2 - Arnold Mühren, Nederlands voetballer * 9 - Benny Neyman, Nederlands zanger ("Waarom fluister ik je naam nog?") (overleden 2008) * 11 - Arjan Brass, Nederlands zanger (overleden 2007) * 12 - Brad Delp, Amerikaans rockzanger (Boston) (overleden 2007) * 12 - Andranik Margaryan, minister-president van Armenië (overleden 2007) * 14 - Netty van Hoorn, Nederlands regisseur en producent * 15 - Johan Remkes, Nederlands politicus (VVD), minister van Binnenlandse Zaken * 18 - Henny Huisman, Nederlands tv-presentator * 18 - Nobutaka Taguchi, Japans zwemmer en olympisch kampioen (1972) * 19 - Francesco Moser, Italiaans wielrenner * 21 - John Terra, Vlaams zanger ("De dag dat het zonlicht niet meer scheen") * 24 - Ivar Formo, Noors langlaufer en oriëntatieloper (overleden 2006) * 29 - Don Rosa, Amerikaans striptekenaar van Donald Duck * 30 - André Hazes, Nederlands zanger van het levenslied (overleden 2004) * 30 - Jetty Mathurin, Nederlands/Surinaams cabaretière en columniste ;juli * 1 - Harrie Jekkers, Nederlands muzikant, schrijver en cabaretier * 3 - Jean-Claude Duvalier, Haïtiaans president-dictator * 6 - Carl Huybrechts, Vlaams presentator en sportjournalist * 6 - Geert Bourgeois, Vlaams politicus * 6 - Geoffrey Rush, Australisch acteur * 7 - Arthur Reynders, Vlaams acteur * 8 - Anjelica Huston, Amerikaans actrice (o.a. The Addams Family en Addams Family Values) * 12 - Gerd Leers, Nederlands burgemeester en politicus * 18 - Elio Di Rupo, Belgisch politicus * 18 - Marleen Maes, Vlaams actrice * 22 - Jan Naezer, Sumatraans beeldend kunstenaar * 24 - Lynda Carter, Amerikaans actrice * 25 - Connie Breukhoven alias Vanessa, Nederlands zangeres * 31 - Evonne Goolagong, Australisch tennisster ;augustus * 4 - Gabi van Driem, Nederlands feministisch advocate, in 2004 winnares van de Aletta Jacobsprijs * 6 - Catherine Hicks, Amerikaans actrice * 6 - Herman Snoeyink, Nederlands wielrenner en wielerbondscoach * 7 - Gary Hall, Amerikaans zwemmer * 7 - Vic De Wachter, Vlaams acteur * 8 - Louis van Gaal, Nederlands voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 9 - James Vrij, Nederlands bokser * 13 - Dan Fogelberg, Amerikaans zanger (overleden 2007) * 19 - John Deacon, Brits bassist van Queen ;september * 2 - Mark Harmon, Amerikaans acteur * 4 - Martin Chambers, Brits drummer van The Pretenders * 5 - Michael Keaton, Amerikaans acteur * 7 - Chrissie Hynde, Amerikaans zangeres van The Pretenders * 8 - Corry Konings, Nederlands zangeres * 11 - Gepke Witteveen, Nederlands actrice * 12 - Joe Pantoliano, Amerikaans acteur (o.a. The Matrix en The Sopranos) * 13 - Sven-Åke Nilsson, Zweeds wielrenner * 15 - Johan Neeskens, Nederlands voetballer en voetbaltrainer * 16 - René en Willy van de Kerkhof, Nederlands voetbal-tweeling * 17 - Piet Kleine, Nederlands schaatser * 18 - Gerrit Barron, Surinaams jeugdboekenschrijver en dichter * 20 - Henk Hofstede, Nederlands zanger van de Nits * 24 - Pedro Almodóvar, Spaans filmregisseur ("Hable con ella") * 25 - Christopher Reeve, Amerikaans acteur (Superman) (overleden 2004) * 29 - Michelle Bachelet, Chileens presidente ;oktober * 2 - Sting, Brits zanger van o.a. The Police * 3 - Emilio Chuayffet, Mexicaans politicus * 5 - Sir Bob Geldof, Iers zanger van de Boomtown Rats, organiseerde in 1985 het festival Live Aid voor hongerend Afrika * 6 - Kevin Cronin, zanger van REO Speedwagon * 7 - John Mellencamp, Amerikaans zanger, bekend als John Cougar * 7 - Enki Bilal Bosnisch/Tsjechisch striptekenaar * 14 - Aad van den Hoek, Nederlands wielrenner * 15 - A.F.Th. van der Heijden, Nederlands schrijver ("De Tandeloze Tijd") * 17 - Annie Borckink, Nederlands schaatsster * 24 - Peter den Oudsten, Nederlands burgemeester van Meppel en Enschede * 25 - Joop Alberda, Nederlands volleybalcoach en sportbestuurder * 29 - Fausto Correia, Portugees politicus (overleden 2007) * 30 - Harry Hamlin, Amerikaans acteur (o.a. L.A. Law) ;november * 13 - Bill Gibson, Amerikaans drummer van Huey Lewis & the News * 21 - Cees Bal, Nederlands wielrenner * 25 - Johnny Rep, Nederlands voetballer * 26 - Ilona Staller, Italiaans parlementslid en porno-ster, alias Cicciolina ;december * 1 - Fons van Katwijk, Nederlands wielrenner * 1 - Treat Williams, Amerikaans acteur (o.a. Hair) * 5 - Morgan Brittany, Amerikaans actrice * 7 - Henk Temming, Nederlands muzikant, o.a. van Het Goede Doel, radiopresentator en politicus (Leefbaar Utrecht) * 11 - Ria Stalman, Nederlands atlete en sportverslaggever * 14 - Jan Timman, Nederlands schaker * 27 - David Knopfler, Brits muzikant, medeoprichter en slaggitarist van Dire Straits * 27 - Ernesto Zedillo, Mexicaans president ;exacte datum onbekend * Chuck Deely, Haags straatmuzikant * François Jullien, Frans filosoof en sinoloog * Sadık Yemni, Turks schrijver Overleden ;januari * 2 - Alphons Boosten (57), Nederlands architect * 28 - Carl Mannerheim (83), Fins President *30 - Ferdinand Porsche, (75) Oostenrijks automobiel-pionier ;maart *7 - Sepahbod Haj Ali Razmara (49), Iraans premier ;april *1 - Johannes Kielstra (72), Nederlands hoogleraar, politicus en diplomaat *20 - Ivanoe Bonomi (78), Italiaans premier. *29 - Jules Verstraete (67), Nederlands acteur *29 - Ludwig Wittgenstein (62), Oostenrijks/Brits filosoof ;mei *6 - Henri Carton de Wiart (81), Belgisch politicus ;juni *20 - Francesco Fratellini, Italiaans clown ;juli *13 - Arnold Schoenberg (76), Oostenrijks/Amerikaans componist *20 - Koning Abdoellah I van Jordanië ;augustus *14 - William Randolph Hearst (88), Amerikaans uitgever, journalist en politicus *16 - Louis Jouvet (63), Frans acteur ;september *1 - Louis Lavelle, Frans filosoof ;oktober *22 - Gerard van Eckeren, Nederlands schrijver * 12 - Mildred Bailey (44), Amerikaans jazzmusica ;november *9 - C.C.S._Crone, Nederlands/Utrechts schrijver Externe link (video) :16px [http://cgi.omroep.nl/cgi-bin/streams?/ibg/sn044016-bb.wmv?title=Jaaroverzicht%201951 Polygoon jaaroverzicht 1951 (Nederland) (.wmv)] Categorie:1951